Destructive Earthquake
by CerealMeUp
Summary: I'm not good with summaries in general but, there is an OC in here and also who wouldn't want Saitama without hair. The story is about the adventure of OC and Saitama from the very beginning of the hero association
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys don't know how well this story is, all criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy the small chapter!**

* * *

Destructive Earthquake

Chapter 1

The Hero Association…. Where should I even begin about it. It isn't necessarily something that people look up to but rather something that is necessary for the people's safety. Even though it was an Association that was formed not too long ago, the rise of its popularity had garnered many unique individuals to protect the people. I never really looked forward to being a hero but the powers that I held would got to a waste if I didn't use it to help other people. I never really cared about being a hero as I saw holding power can corrupt and alter people's personality as I have personally seen people around me change for the worse. But then again, there are always those who break out of that mold. People like my neighbor are those that do not make any whatsoever sense at all. I have seen his power and boy oh boy he does not make any sense at all. The first time I met him was around 2 and ½ years ago when I moved into the apartment next door… I vividly remember him running everyday for a long while but once he got in his apartment, I never knew what he was doing. The only thing I ever heard were grunts and huffs and etc. I never saw any women or better yet any person go in or out of his house. I thought that he was a really odd person, but I realized I was living in the ghost town of city-z. But as time had flown by, I got curious at one point and asked him what he was doing.

"96… 97… 98… 99… 100! Finally, I'm done with doing push-ups" Saitama laid down on the ground of his apartment getting ready for his next regimen.

But before he could continue, he heard someone ring his doorbell. For a second he silently sat on the ground imagining who the person might be. (This Saitama has some sense of knowledge or common sense as this is before all his emotions were sort of gone, so he can actually think for once.) He knew that he was living in one of the worst sectors of city-z and he thought hard. The only possible answer he came up with was a criminal or a robber or such.

He slowly got up from the ground and headed toward the door of his apartment. On the way there he grabbed a pan from his kitchen and placed it behind his back. As he approached the door he slowly looked through the eye-hole to see who it was. He noticed a boy who looked to be around the age of 15-16 standing there waiting patiently. Something about the boy and the way he stood said that he wasn't a threat. Saitama then proceeded to open the lock on the door and open it.

"Hello..? How may I help you" Saitama said still on guard.

"Hi... I…um… am your neighbor next door and I… had some questions… rather I have been hearing noises for the past few weeks and they aren't like constructions noises but um… rather noises… that involve grunts?"

At that moment Saitama realized what was going on. He had to clear this up before it could get any worse.

" Oh sorry about that, it's not what you think I'm doing but rather, I've been following a certain training, trying to get myself into a tip top shape."

I just stared at him as he gave me a thumbs up.

"What type of workout is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's just a simple one, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10km." as he plainly stated

"Wow, that's very tough!"

"Not really but it gets the work done."

I thought about it for a second. "Would you mind if I join you with your workout?"

Saitama stood there just staring at me. "Sure I wouldn't mind but, why would you want to join me?"

"I've had a frail body ever since I was born and I've had many problems with it, so I thought this would be my chance to strengthen myself."

"Well, sure I can help you with that."

"Thank you, um…."

"It's Saitama" He said as he held out his hand

"Where are my manners, my name is Jishin." as I firmly held onto his hand

"It was nice talking to you Saitama, I'll be seeing you around."

Ever since that day, both of us have been working hard together. I not so much, I held back on

the regimen, but Saitama blew through the work out. He never made an excuse to stop his training, until today.

**2 ½ Year Time Skip**

As I was flipping through the channels the news caught my attention.

"The explosions rocking City A have spread, blanketing the whole city. The rumbling and tremors continue!"

I turned around and saw Saitama getting ready as he put on his iconic red and yellow spandex suit.

"So you going?"

He didn't answer me but wore his cape and headed out the door.

I looked in front of me back at the TV before I got up slowly and headed out the door to find where Saitama was. I knew that wherever he was, destruction would always ensue there.

City A was partially destroyed through the destruction of the being that stood there. The buildings were being destroyed, the rubble were sent flying in every direction and the vehicles were being blown up. The people were in panic running from whatever the threat was. In the middle of all this mess was a certain purple man with two antennas that was protruding out of his forehead. He calmly walked towards a child that was in distress. As he slowly approached her, his hand started to expand as the nails of his fingers slowly expanded it claws that were ready to rip the girl apart. Once the humanoid got close enough, it lunged forward at the defenseless girl. Mere seconds later he realized that girl was gone from that position. He looked around to find the human he was about to kill but found 2 men next to the girl he was about to kill. One of the men had black spiky hair, with a yellow and red spandex suit(Didn't bother explaining how Saitama looked cause we know how he looks, and yes he has hair, I will explain it later on in other chapters).While the other male was huddled next to the girl. He had a black hair but with a hint of blue color along with turquoise eyes. The man slowly stood up to his full height, he was slightly taller than the other spandex suit one.

"Saitama the girl seems to be fine, I think she just passed out."

"Glad I could make it in time." He slowly turned towards the purple humanoid.

"Now what should I do with you and who are you?" Saitama asked

By now the purple man was irritated to see that his fun was being toyed with.

"I am Vaccine Man" he boasted

"I EXIST BECAUSE OF HUMANKIND'S CONSTANT POLLUTION OF THE ENVIRONMENT! AND YOU HUMANS ARE THE DISEASE-CAUSING GERMS KILLING IT! THE EARTH IS SINGLE LIVING ORGANISM!"

Vaccine man slowly transformed into what seemed to be his rage form as all the veins slowly protruded his body and he slowly started to look more like an alien than a human. His body started to expand at a fast pace as he became a giant. Vaccine man got ready to finish Saitama in one blow as he got his claw, ready to kill him in one swipe. But before he could even do that Saitama punched him in the stomach. The area that the punch came in contact with, was gone. Body parts flew everywhere as Saitama stared forward looking at his fist as he realized what he had just done. His face slowly took the emotion that he was feeling and turned around to find Jishin.

"DAAAAMMMNNN IT! I FINISHED IT IN ONE PUNCH AGAIN!" He cried

"That's the price you get for all that workout we did for the past few years… Now look at all this mess, gosh why do I have to always clean up after you…"

Jishin closed his eyes as he concentrated on his power. A certain aura emitted from his body. It had a purplish violet color to it. The many buildings and cars were slowly being moved to their original spots as the once broken building was being rebuilt to what it looked like before. In a matter of seconds the once destroyed City A had reverted back to how it was supposed to be.

"See it wasn't that troublesome, was it?" Saitama jokes

Jishin was annoyed at that point as he sent Saitama into the ground. Jishin turned around and started to leave his friend behind.

"Come on It wasn't that bad? Was it?"

Saitama broke his way out of the hole he was put in. He strolled forward catching up to Jishin down the street.

"Let's grab something to eat, Shall we?"

"Yeah fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Please help me Jishin, it's so boring having to kill all the criminals in one hit." Saitama whined as he rolled over the floor

"Well that's your fault for training that much! Who in their right mind would do that for literally 3 years!" Jishin retaliated as he laid face up.

" Please help me, It's not like I wanted to become this str-"

"You know damn well that you trained yourself this hard everyday just to become this superhero! and NOW you're just complaining that everything is too easy!" as he pointed and glared at Saitama.

"Well… you know… we can just spar each other…. How long has it been since we have done that…"

"No"

"C'mon why?"

"Last time we did that, you almost leveled of the entirety of the cities, and if I wasn't there who knows what would have happened to those cities."

"Well you got stronger haven't you? You can withstand the full strength of my blows" Saitama countered as he slapped his bicep.

"I could say the same to you too, except for the fact that, this was 8 months ago. And before you spout out any more stupid ideas, I doubt I can withstand any of your blows."

"But-"

Before Saitama could finish his sentence or for Jishin to get mad at him, both of them turned their attention towards the TV screen that was blaring the news channel. The news reporters along with the people in the surrounding area where in panic as a being that was unbelievably tall wrecking City A.

"In City D, we have confirmed that there is an individual who is destroying parts of the town, we have also gathered that this is a Demonic level threat and it is headed to City B. All civilians evacuate to a safe area."

As soon as the reporter had finished, both Saitama and Jishin glanced at each other before slowly getting up from their positions and heading out of the door.

15 Minutes Earlier in City D

2 Men in an unknown location:

"At last I have completed the Ultimate Steroid-**Biceps King!**" Fukegao the scientist stated

"Big Bro…"

"Marugori! Drink this for the strength that you desire!"

As Marugori drank the entirety of the serum that was inside of the test tube, he grew rapidly to a humanoid that towered the entirety of humanity. He broke through the ceiling and later crushing the entirety of the lab they were originally in.

"With our powers we will be able to rule over the world, but before you go, help me I am trapped under this pile of rubble."  
The massive, once human, humanoid grabbed his brother and placed him on his shoulder.

"Yes this is perfect, I'm the Brains and you're the Brawn! We're combining the greatest minds and the strongest body! We Brothers will conquer Earth and rule as kings!"

As they stormed through the city D destroying everyone in their path, they didn't notice the other two humans that were near them. It wasn't until Fukegao turned his head to the other side of his brothers shoulder.

"WHAT?! SOMEONE'S RIDING YOU!" he shrieked

He stared at two humans one who was casually sitting down on his brother's shoulder and relaxing as if not caring for the slightest, while the other had a blank face staring upwards.

"Put on some undies." Saitama boring replied

"YOUR SHOULDER! KILL THE GUY ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

The giant moved his hand and swatted the human on his right shoulder. As he moved his hand away from his shoulder slowly towards his face, he realized the big mistake he had done. It was his mutilated brother that was now in his hand. With that realization, the giant was sent into a fit of rage like none other.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I JUST WANTED TO BE STRONG… AND I FINALLY BECAME THE STRONGEST MAN!"

Saitama being Saitama, doesn't understand the situation as he mocks the villain with a massive grin.

"So how does it feel?"

Knowing what was about to happen, Jishin slowly got up and started to fly up into the air, knowing already what was about to unfold. The giant grabbed Saitama from his shoulder.

"I don't know who you are but it's your fault that my brother had died! Now you're gonna pay for it!"

He slammed Saitama to the ground. Before Saitama to stand up the giant once again stomped on the spot where he lay.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE STRONGEST BROTHERS!"

The giant stood there motionless thinking to himself, that he got revenge on the person that killed his brother. But after realizing what he had done, he didn't feel anything, he felt…. nothing. Out of nowhere Saitama breaks through the newly created crater and punches the giant's face. His face concaves inward until it is complete mush. The giant slowly falls backward and is headed straight toward city B. Before it could impact the city, Jishin stops the falling corpse and levitates it.

"Saitama…. Why do I always have to be the one to clean up your mess?"

"Well you never really fight the monsters sooo…."

"At least think about the repercussions, just… Nevermind."


End file.
